The Black Swan Twins
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: Sora Hikari thought his troubles with the heartless and darkness were over, and all he wanted was to enjoy his 18th birthday with all his friends and his boyfriend, Riku Tanaka. But when a piece of his forgotten past rises from the depths, he comes face-to-face with something he never expected, having a twin sister being one of them! What's to become of our keyblade hero?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! this is my latest story that i have been working on for over two months! this story is being co-written/edited by my friend Xxanimefangurl2294xX

This story is a Swan Princess, Anastasia, and Kingdom Hearts mixed story...but there is quite a few yaoi pairings like...SoRiku, Akuroku, CLeon...and still possibly more to come, but we'll see how it'll fit in the story line... this is set after the final battle with Xehanort, cause i thought there should be a bit of a twist with Sora's past since I'm doing something close to that in my Kingdom Hearts: Princess of Light story for those who're following, but i'm no gonna say anymore!

* * *

Long ago, in a world that has long since been forgotten, there was an ancient kingdom called Black Swan Lake. There lived a king by the name Sion, who was fair, courageous and kind-hearted. His hair was spiked and dark blonde which complemented his cobalt eyes. When he was eighteen, he was married to his best friend and true love, Evangeline, who was seventeen; she had long, flowing, dark-cinnamon brown hair, sharp emerald-colored eyes and a bright smile that even silenced the crudest of old men.

Though they had married at a young age, due to the fact that Sion's father had passed and he was to be crowned king, they were what legends called 'soul-mates' and were very much in love. A few years after their marriage, Queen Evangeline found that she was pregnant with her first child; the whole kingdom was in frenzy as they all helped prepare for the arrival of the royal couple's child.

9months later:

"How are you feeling my love," Sion asked his beloved queen

"I feel as if my insides are ripping, ah," she groaned out in discomfort in response to her husband "I just pray that our child will be alright!"

The queen's cries echoed through the quiet halls of the castle for what seemed like hours; till finally, the cries of an infant rang through the castle, making everyone sigh in relief.

"Maid, get me hot water, towels, and a couple blankets stat," the doctor shouted at the frantic girl in the room.

After a few minutes, she returned with the asked items and assisted the doctor with the cleaning.

"Is my baby alright," the tired queen asked.

"Yes and yes," the doctor replied.

"What do you mean," Sion asked confused.

"Yes…your baby is alright," the doctor smiled kindly, "but the second yes is for the other child as well!"

"What," the royal couple asked shocked.

"Ahem, may I present, the newly born, prince and princess of Black Swan Lake," the doctor announced holding two squirming bundles in his arms. The queen burst into tears of happiness seeing her new son and daughter; the king was just as happy and more, he took the twins from the doctor and went to sit beside his beautiful wife.

The first child, a boy, looked curiously up at his parents with beautiful wide blue eyes and dark brown hair. The second child, his sister, had smiling green eyes and dark blonde hair, and was currently 'chewing' on her little fist.

"They're beautiful," Evangeline sighed as she held her little boy to her chest.

"Yes, they are," Sion agreed gently rocking his little princess, "but what are we going to name them?"

"Hmm," the queen thought for a moment as she looked at her children, "our son's eyes are like yours, but they practically challenge that of the color of the sky…*gasp* that's it! We'll name him Sora, after the sky!"

"Sora…," Sion tested out the name before nodding, "it's perfect; and I think I know a name for our daughter too…Valerie, the name of the first queen of our kingdom."

"Sora and Valerie," Evangeline smiled and then looked at her babies, "my little angels."

The kingdom was in a joyous celebration at the arrival of the prince and princess; they partied for days till no one could stand on their feet. As the seasons flew by, the twins grew into happy-healthy little toddlers; and for four years, everything was peaceful.

But sadly, that happiness came to sudden end; it was a beautiful summer day and the twins were celebrating their fourth birthday and everything seemed fine. At the moment, Sora was opening his present from his sister and shouted in joy when he revealed a wooden sword with his initials carved into the 'blade' of the sword. Queen Evangeline looked at her husband in annoyance, while King Sion holding his hands up in defense as if saying it wasn't his idea.

Valerie was about to open her present when the doors to the hall burst open to reveal a withering man in religious robes with a strange looking reliquary hanging by his waist. Everyone backed away from him as he made his way to the royal family.

"Rasputin," Sion growled angrily, "you dare show your traitorous face in my kingdom?! You were banished from this world to the realm of darkness; how did you escape?!"

"Ha-ha, you think you could keep the Great Rasputin away," the man spat in mockery with a Russian accent, "I have gained unimaginable power from the darkness! By this time, within a fortnight, your precious kingdom will fall under the power of darkness and I shall have my revenge! But of course, I need some…blood line to completely rule it…"

He then turned towards the twins who were shaking in their mother's arms and pointed at them saying:

"I place a curse on your precious children!

_By the rise of the first full moon on their eighteenth birthday,_

_A mark shall appear on their backs! Then, after two weeks,_

_they shall be dragged by the darkness, despite how much power they hold_

_within their hearts and be under my control; _

_until they find someone to give them the greatest vow of everlasting love_

_they shall take the form of this kingdom's sacred animal by day _

_and human by night…for all eternity! _

Rasputin then laughed evilly as he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Chaos rained on the once peaceful world. People lost their hearts to the darkness and soon came to be the first known heartless, but they could not leave their darkened world. Those who could withhold their hearts were cursed with animal forms, but could change their forms by choice whenever they wished so. On the accursed day, as night fell, the king and his family fled through the forests, hoping to save their beloved children. As they neared the moonlit lake, the king and queen set down their children and silently discussed what was to be done; meanwhile, Sora led his sister Valerie a few feet away so he could give her something.

"What's that big brother," the little princess asked the prince as he pulled a cloth-wrapped item from within his shirt.

"Your birthday present," Sora replied as he unfolded the cloth! "you never got to open it!"

Valerie's little green eyes widened as he handed her a small, golden-circular box with their family colors decorating the outside.

"Is it a jewelry box," she asked curiously trying to open the lid.

"Nope," he smiled and pulled a little golden key as he took back the little treasure and put it into a hole in the side of the box, "it's a music box."

As he turned the key, the lid opened to reveal two black swans swimming in a circle around a painted lake. as they began to 'circle', a familiar tune began to play.

"It's our lullaby," Valerie gasped

Sora smiled and began to sing with his sister:

_On the wind_

_Cross the lake_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Forever we'll be_

_Together for all eternity_

_Once upon a memory_

When the song ended, Valerie pulled her brother into a hug and cried happily into his shoulder, "Thank you so much So-So," she smiled saying his nickname she gave him last year.

"You're welcome Vali," Sora as he pulled back from his little sister, "Oh, I almost forgot! Mr. Calydon, the blacksmith, gave me this last week for the both of us."

Sora then pulled out two silver, chain-linked necklaces with matching silver crowns. He placed one around his sister's skinny neck and then one around his. They then heard their parents calling for them and they rushed over quickly.

"Sora," Sion sighed sadly as he kneeled down to look his son in his matching blue eyes, "you are to go with your mother and Valerie is to come with me. We are heading to different worlds, but I pray we can see each other again soon."

Sora could hardly believe his ears, but soon, he found himself in his mother's arms, while his sister was carried away by their father into a portal of light.

"Sora," Valerie screamed with tears running down her face.

"Valerie," Sora cried back.

Then, he realized that he hadn't given his sister the music box and she only had the key; but before he could protest, his mother walked through another portal and they were surrounded by light. Sora then heard his mother humming and started to drift off to sleep; not knowing his mother was erasing his memory of their home world. Valerie was in the same predicament and soon, the once close twins completely forgot that the other existed. Sion and Evangeline regretfully agreed to do this so that they could try to live a happier life. The spell would be lifted when the children neared closer to their eighteenth birthday.

And that is where our story shall begin...

* * *

Ok, bit of a long prologue, but i wanted to put out the background story so that the real story makes sense...and this will be clarified in the next chptr. I changed the original lullaby from Anastasia cause I thought it would be fun to try and make it more interesting!

Hope you enjoyed! PLZ R&R!

your's truly...Riku'sgirl19


	2. Chapter 1

HOLA! hope everyone is having a fun wkend! i'm really hoping that people will enjoy this story! so...here's chptr 1!

i don't own Kingdom Hearts, Swan Princess or Anastasia. i only own the story and the OC's

* * *

**Present day:**

Seventeen year old Sora Hikari shot straight up in his bed, clutching the sheets and gasping for breath. Looking around, he realized that he was in the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, Riku Tanaka. After the battle with Xehanort was done and finished and got back home, it took Sora a whole two weeks to tell Riku his feelings. He was surprised and overjoyed when Riku returned the feelings because he thought he liked Kairi; turns out their friend Kairi knew they had hidden feelings for each other and said nothing. She was currently dating their friend Wakka, and Tidus, no idea how it happened, was dating their other friend Selphie.

"You up, Sora," a little voice came from the door.

Sora turned his head towards the door to see Riku's six year old little sister, Yuki; she looked exactly like her brother, but her hair was a shade or two lighter that flowed in soft, gentle waves and loved making life a living hell for her older brother…and sometimes Sora.

"Hai, Yuki," Sora smiled lightly as he got out of the bed and picked up the little girl in his arms.

"Sora, were you crying," Yuki asked place a small pale hand on his cheek.

"Huh, oh, must have happened when I was asleep," he replied rubbing his tear-stained face.

"Did you have a nightmare," she asked as he took her down stairs.

"I don't think it was a nightmare," he answered deep in thought, "it felt more like a memory…"

Yuki looked up at the brunette in concern; for a six year old, she was pretty intelligent and knew when people were troubled.

"Hey Sora," Yuki piped up suddenly, "if that mean old nightmare bothers you again, I'll protect you! I can even scare Riku pretty good too! I'm what nightmares fear!"

That made Sora laugh whole-heartedly as she mocked her older brother; she knew the whole story behind the keybladers and what had happened to them since she wouldn't stop pestering the two until they gave in.

"I heard that Yuki," a masculine voice called from the kitchen.

The two entered the stainless-steel kitchen to find Riku at the counter reading the paper while his mom, Aria Tanaka, was standing over the oven stirring some eggs. Her long, beautiful platinum hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and her teal eyes were bright and lively as she looked towards the two who had just entered the kitchen

"Good morning Sora, did you sleep well or did my son keep you up all night," Aria teased.

"MOM," Riku shouted as his and Sora's faces were flushed bright red.

"Oh calm down Riku, don't need to get all defensive," his mother laughed as she flipped a couple pancakes, "but be honest Sora, you look like you haven't slept well since you moved in with us and that was nearly, what, four months ago?"

That's right, Sora moved in with his boyfriend's family after his mom, Eve Hikari, left to go on a trip or something. She had apologized to her son over and over, but she said it was important. He trusted his mother and loved her dearly; he couldn't remember his father or anyone else in his family, so he thought that maybe she went to look for them.

"I'm fine Mrs. Tanaka," Sora smiled sheepishly, "just been having weird dreams lately."

Aria sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn and innocent the boy could be; she set two plates on the counter as Sora took a seat next to Riku with Yuki in his lap. Breakfast was quiet and no one really spoke much, that is, until Yuki said she wanted to show Sora something she had found in one of the boxes he had brought.

"Does that mean she was going through my stuff," the brunette questioned his boyfriend.

"How should I know," was Riku's response.

"Found it," Yuki shouted running back into the room with a small sack.

"Let me see it dear," Aria asked her daughter.

Reaching into the sack, she pulled out a small, golden-circular object with black, white and gold designs around the outside. On one side was a little key-hole and the top had some strange crest imbedded on it.

"What a lovely jewelry box," Aria gasped, "but I think it needs a key or something."

Riku was about to say something, but there was crash, thump and scuttle sound next to him. All three Tanaka's turned to see a pale-faced Sora who had fallen out of his chair and backed up against the nearest wall; his beautiful cobalt eyes were wide with shock, looking completely blank and he was panting heavily.

"Sora?!" Riku shouted as he rushed to the shaken boy's side, "Sora, what's wrong?!"

"Huh...who…what," he stuttered in surprise and looked up to see three worried faces.

"What happened Sora," Aria asked

"Huh, oh, gomen, hehehe," Sora quickly smiled with a tint of pink on his ears, "I stood up too fast and fell outta my chair, I guess."

Riku groaned in annoyance as he face palmed himself, Aria let out a sigh of relief seeing he was fine, but little Yuki could see right past Sora's façade.

"You're sure you're okay," Aria asked with a worried tone and when the brunette nodded she smiled, "alrighty then, I have to go do some shopping! Riku, you have dish duty today and don't forget to call your friend Roxas back. Sora, I need you to watch Yuki today and take her to the park, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," the boys replied in unison.

After Aria left, Riku was left to tackle the breakfast dishes while Sora got Yuki ready for the park. When they were finished, Sora led the little silverette to the door, but not before he stole a quick kiss from Riku's tender lips.

"I'd better get more than that when you get back," Riku whispered huskily into Sora's ear, making the poor keyblade master blush a deep crimson.

"Nii-san, no molesting Sora," little Yuki huffed angrily tugging at the brunette's hand.

"Does she even know what that means," Sora asked, shocked at the girl's knowledge and use of the word.

"I think she watches those soap-operas during the day when she's not at school," Riku shrugged and then waved them off. After he finished cleaning the kitchen, he grabbed his cell from his room and scrolled through the call list before he found the one he was looking for and clocked to dial. He waited a few minutes before a groggy voice answered the other end:

_-Who ever the hell you are…you better have a good reason for waking me up!-_

"Morning to you too Roxas," Riku replied, "late night?"

_-ugh, you don't even know the half of it Riku. *yawn* so what sup?-_

"Any word on who's starting the party preparations?"

_-Ventus called last week and said he would be happy to do it. Said he wanted to give Terra and Aqua their space for a bit or something like that…-_

"Alright then; so you and fire-head will show up two weeks later and finish up?"

_-I heard that!-_

_-Can it Axel! We're trying to plan Sora's birthday here!-_

_-Well, excuse me, but I don't appreciate being called a crazy pyro!-_

"That's because you are," Riku and Roxas said in unison.

_-Don't worry Riku I'll make sure he doesn't ruin anything.-_

"Thanks Rox! I'll call you guys in a few days okay?"

_-Whatever you say silver-boy. Now…if you'll excuse us…-_

_-AXEL! We did it five times last night! I'd like to be able to walk for the next few days! - _click

"That was something I would like to have avoided hearing," Riku grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

Hahaha...Akuroku moment! hope you all enjoyed, and don't worry...the next chptr is when the new 'couple' comes in!

please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Whoo...chptr three is up and hopefully i can make it through the week that's to come! there's a notice on my profile for all you readers out there just as an FYI. take a look when you the chance!

Me: I'm soooo stressed!

Sora: how come?

Me: i've got work all this week, plus i'm moving and i have to figure out the bus system

Riku: bus system?

Me: still lost on that myself. anyway, this chptr introduces our newest love interest couple!

Riku and Sora: weren't we the main love interest couple?

Me: you two are the first, but we have to introduce the second as well

Sora: who is it?

Me: JUST READ AND FIND OUT HEDGE-HOG!

Ventus: someone's really stressed out...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the illustrious world of Twilight Town, Ventus had just arrived and planned on meeting up with Roxas' friends Hayner, Pence and Olette to start preparing for Sora's party. He was walking through the Tram Commons when he passed by the giant hole in the town's wall; he was told by a few people that it leads to the old abandoned mansion where Sora woke up in after a year of slumber.

"Maybe I'll check it out later," he said to himself, "Hayner and the others are probably waiting for me."

As he walked to the Usual Spot, he couldn't shake this feeling that there was something on the other side of the wall besides a building. He walked through a couple alleyways before reaching a section that was covered by a simple cloth sheet; walking in, he found two of the three teens he was looking for.

"Yo, Ven we've been waiting for you man," the blonde said leaning against the far back wall.

"Glad to see you got here safe," the brunette girl smiled from her place on the old worn couch.

"Thanks Olette," Ventus replied crossing his arms, "where's Pence?"

"Working out some details with his dad for the party," Hayner answered, "we're thinking of having it in the sandlot!"

"Sound great; let's get going then!"

The three of them left the hangout and headed towards the Sandlot where the annual Struggle Tournaments, but now it was decked with a dance floor, tables, and what looked like a stage.

"Looks like they're ahead of schedule," Ven said looking pleased.

"Well, Sora is a dear friend and when we were asked to help with the party, we practically started only seconds after Riku called us," Olette admitted.

"Hey guys, over here," a familiar voice called over to the three.

They turned to see the missing member of their group, Pence; he was walking over to them with a box of streamers and balloons with an excited look on his face.

"Dude, what's with the face," Ventus laughed.

"You guys totally missed it," Pence almost shouted at them.

"What did we miss Pence, a sale on ice-cream," Hayner teased while laughing.

"Ha-ha Hayner, very funny," Pence mocked rolling his eyes, "what I'm talking about is the weird beam of light that shot down from the sky near the old mansion!"

Ventus froze at his friend's words; he looked in the direction of where he knew that hole in the wall…a strange feeling filling his gut.

"Hey guys…I'll be right back," Ven said catching his friends' attention, "I'm just gonna go check to make sure there's nothing out there."

"Ok Ven, but be careful," Hayner said in a serious tone.

Nodding, the keyblade master ran off towards the mansion, only hoping that there was nothing and it was just a trick of the sunlight. When he finally reached the hole, he stepped through cautiously; the forest hadn't changed much since Sora and Roxas first brought him here. He felt a strange calmness as he walked through and came upon a small clearing that lead to the tall, metal gates of the haunted mansion. As he walked towards the gates, the sound of a snapping twig made him turn around quick; seeing nothing, he slowly walked backwards till he collided with another body, making them both scream.

"What the hell; don't scare a person like that," a feminine voice gasped.

Ventus turned around to come face-to-face with the prettiest girl he had ever seen before; she was about his height with mid-waist length bright, golden hair that seemed to spike in layers towards the ends and she had shining, emerald green eyes that stared back at him with equal surprise.

"Um," was all he could get out.

"Um yourself," she smiled shyly hiding her hands behind her back, "my name's Valerie Tsunada! What's your name?"

"Um…Ventus," he barely got out, "so, um…where are you from?"

"You like the word, 'um' don't you," she teased making the blonde boy blush, "to be honest…I don't know where I'm really from."

"How's that," he asked with a little more confidence

"Well, if you'll be happy to take a seat, I can tell you my story," she stated kindly.

Once they found a nice patch of shade under a tall oak, they sat against the gnarled trunk and Valerie began her story:

"All my life, it was just me and my dad constantly traveling around to other worlds, never staying longer than eight months or a year. I never knew my mother, but dad would always say that I reminded him so much of her! Everything was okay, until about four years ago; dad and I were on this one world, but it fell into darkness and we were separated. When I came to, I found myself in a world called…Halloween Town? I can't remember much, but I continued traveling to other worlds hoping to find my dad…but I still can't find him…"

"Wow, I'm really sorry Valerie," Ventus said sincerely.

"It's alright, for some reason, on that one world…where dad and I were separated," she started, "I felt this…familiar warmth in my heart! Like a piece of me that had been missing for so long. I'll never forget that feeling; but something puzzles me though…"

"What's that," Ven asked.

"I could've sworn I saw someone or something on this smaller island that was off the coast of the mainland, but there was a freak-storm going on at the same time; probably just a branch or something."

Ven just shrugged and then Valerie asked what his story was; he took a deep breath and began his tale. He started with how he started training with Xehanort, all the way up to the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard. It was hard for him at some parts but his made it through without any break-downs, meeting with only silence once he finished.

"Ok, that was way worse than mine," Valerie breathed out after a minute of processing.

"Not to sound rude, but I'd say you had it a little harder than I did," Ven smiled sadly at his companion as they walked through the forest.

"How so," she asked kicking a stray branch.

"You were by yourself for four years and no one there to help you," he pointed out, "but, you don't…have to be alone…anymore…"

"And why's that," she stopped walking.

"Well…I mean…um…maybe we could…be friends," he stuttered turning a bright shade of crimson, "then you won't be alone."

She stared at him for a minute before smiling with a hint a tears in her emerald eyes; in the next second she threw her arms around him and just stood there for a second. Ventus felt his face heat up quickly as she embraced him and hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her slender frame.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he whispered feeling a genuine smile creep across his face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling back, both having a slight blush on their cheeks.

"So…what were you doing before you showed up here," Valerie asked once she regained her voice.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," Ven cried-out, face-palming himself, "I was helping set up a surprise birthday party for a close friend of mine. Do you want to help?"

"I'd love to," she answered.

Ventus nodded, but the sunlight caught on Valerie's necklace he hadn't noticed; he stared in surprise as he noticed a silver-crown hanging from a chain-linked necklace.

"Where'd you get that," he asked pointing at the crown.

"Huh, oh, I've had this since I was about...three years old…maybe four," she answered fingering the necklace, "I vaguely remember someone giving it to me, but I can't see their face. They also gave me this, but I can't remember what it was for…"

She pulled out a second necklace; this time on a thin gold chain was a simple key with an intricate design on the handle of the key itself. He stared at it for a minute before Valerie snapped her fingers in face.

"Ventus, you alive in that head of yours," she laughed.

"Huh, oh sorry; I'm just used to bigger keys you could say," he answered sheepishly.

"Bigger," she questioned.

Giving her a side smile, he summoned his keyblade: Wayfinder; the surprised look on his friend's face made him laugh inside.

"That's amazing Ventus," she exclaimed, lightly touching the blade.

"Thanks," he smiled proudly.

"You're doing this to impress me aren't you," she smiled raising a thin brow.

"Yea…noooo….aw crap," Ven grumbled, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Hahahaha, it's ok; I thought it was really cool," she said struggling to hold back her laugh, "but if you're looking for something really impressive…just take hold of my hand…"

Ven was a little taken aback, but slowly clasped his hand in hers; with her other hand, she waved it in front of them…opening a portal before them. To Ven's surprise, it wasn't a dark portal, but a portal of pure light; he looked over to Valerie in complete shock while she just gave him a simple smile.

"Where were you before here," she asked.

"The….the…sand….lot…," he choked out still in shock.

"Hmmm, I think I can figure out where that is," she said thoughtfully as she pulled him towards the portal.

Ven's mind started going into panic as he was pulled forward; but suddenly, he didn't feel anything…except gentle warmth surrounding his entire body. He opened his eyes, not even remembering he had closed them, and only saw a simple light going on for miles in each direction.

"Pretty cool, huh," Valerie's voice came in an echo, drawing his attention to her.

"This is…un…believable," he gasped, "but how?"

"To be honest, I really don't know," she answered sincerely, "I've been able to do this since my dad taught me. It makes me feel at home…or at least…what might have been my home."

He easily caught the sadness and pain in her voice and looked to see a single tear run down her face; without thinking, he reached up and wiped the stray tear with his thumb.

"Valerie, I was once told…that home is wherever your friends and family are," he said in a comforting voice, "so…everywhere could…be your home!"

"You're really nice Ventus," Valerie smiled once again, "I'm glad to have met you!"

'_Me too_,' Ven thought to himself as they walked through another portal and back into Twilight Town

* * *

Ok, ok...i know that that was alittle cheezy, but i'm thinking calling this a 'love at first sight' ordeal. there will be moore yaoi moments, so just be patient! Please review, just no flamers or i'll sick the heartless on you!

Valerie: aren't you being a bit harsh?

Me: nope

Ventus: so what's this notice on your profile about?

Me: just a fore-warning to those who are following my stories.

Valerie: fore-warning? is it bad?

Me: no. just a heads-up kind of thing

Both: OH...


	4. Chapter 3

ME: i hate moving

Valerie: sounds like a drag

Me: don't get me started

Sora: Why'd you move?

Me: don't...ask...personal...questions!

Sora: s-s-ss-orrr-rrryy

* * *

Destiny Islands- same day:

Sora was leaning back against a park bench, keeping an eye on the devious little Yuki; his mid wandered back to the box he had seen that morning.

"There's gotta be a connection," he whispered folding his hands behind his head.

He thought about his dream and how he had seen the same box, but he couldn't remember who that girl was anymore…in fact, every morning he woke up from the dream, he would slowly forget until it was completely gone. For some reason, when he saw the box in Mrs. Tanaka's hand, he went into a weird panic mode and he tumbled out of his seat to the floor. It was as if, his mind was purposefully blocking something so he wouldn't remember it, but what was it and why. He was close to falling asleep till Yuki decided to pounce on the unsuspecting Keyblade Master.

"Sora, can we go get ice-cream," the mini silverette pleaded, giving him her famous 'obey-me-cause-I'm-cute' face.

"I don't know…your brother wouldn't be happy if we left him out…," he replied smiling down at the girl.

Sora was probably the only person who could resist her 'puppy-face'…seeing as how he was the one who taught it to her; he had demonstrated for her by using Riku as a guinea pig one time.

"Aw…c'mon," she started whining, "I promise I won't tell!"

"Hmmm….how about we get some after we eat a good lunch," he negotiated.

"OK," she quickly agreed and then started dragging the brunette out of the park towards town.

The rest of the day consisted of being dragged by a hyper six-year old who had five scoops of chocolate-raspberry ice-cream, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped-cream, and sprinkles. Riku was so going to kill him when they got home, seeing as how only he could calm his hyper-active sister. Thankfully, by pure luck, Yuki fell asleep on his back about a block from the house; meaning it wouldn't take 20min and two stories to get her to take an afternoon nap. He unlocked the door and carried the little girl up to her room and tucked her into her bed; he then walked to the kitchen and found a note Riku had left, saying he had to do some extra shopping for his mom and would be back soon.

"Maybe I'll take a nap too," he thought letting out a huge yawn before heading up stairs.

He slipped off his jacket and pants, leaving on only his black tank-top and red boxer-shorts; pulling back the covers, he snuggled into the soft mattress and fell into the depths of sleep.

SORA'S DREAM:

After what seemed like hours, Sora open his eyes to a snow covered land that was absolutely breath-taking; he walked through a thicket of white, evergreens and came upon a lake. It was frozen over and lightly covered with a small blanket of ice-crystals making glow from the morning sun.

"Where the hell am I," he asked out loud.

"That's what I'd like to know too," a voice said a few feet to his left.

He jumped a little and turned to find a young girl about his age sitting in the snow; her long, blonde hair was up in a pony-tail, hanging in uneven spikes, showing off her tan shoulders. She turned to look at him with confused, bright-green eyes that now looked at him with a familiarity.

"Do I…know you," she asked standing up.

"I don't…know," he answered trying to calm his frantic heart.

The silence between them was as heavy as a morning fog after a storm; they just stared at each other…cobalt meeting emerald dead on. After an eternity, the silence was broken by the sounds of laughing children; they two teens turned to find a pair of small children come running through the forest straight towards them. What was even more surprising was how the children looked exactly like a younger version of the young adults standing in front of them.

"'bout time you two showed up," the small girl huffed placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"Excuse me," Sora heard the girl next to him exclaim.

"What she means...is that we've been waiting for you two…Sora and Valerie," the little boy smiled holding the smaller girl's hand.

"You were waiting…for us," Sora asked pointing to himself and the girl next to him, "who are you exactly?!"

"We're you," the two kids said in unison, "we're your forgotten past."

"Say what now," Sora and Valerie asked dumbly.

"You'll understand soon enough," little Sora explained.

"And when you do…you'll remember EVERYTHING," little Valerie finished.

Before either of the teens could ask any more questions, a huge gust of wind rushed at the teens making them fly off in different directions; before he blacked-out, Sora caught a glimpse of something shining off the girl's neck and saw a simple, yet familiar gold key.

"GAAAAAAHHHH," Sora shouted thrashing around.

"HEY SORA?! Calm down...WAKE UP," a familiar voice commanded.

The brunette stopped and opened his eyes to find himself back in the bedroom and Riku sitting on top of him, trying to hold him down. His boyfriend was looking at him with fear, confusion, and little bit of annoyance; he waited for Riku to back up a bit before he sat up and threw himself into the silverette's arms, tears pouring down from his troubled and terrified eyes.

"Sora, what's wrong, please tell me," Riku whispered gently as he tried to calm down the smaller teen.

He looked over to the clock and saw that it now read 1:27 am; he and his mom had gotten home around six to find Yuki in the living room watching TV, telling them that Sora was still asleep. He said that he would go wake him up, but his mom had said that Sora should be left alone, saying that he needed all the sleep he could get. When he came in about three hours ago, he found his lovely brunette still under the covers, snoring lightly; then he woken up when Sora suddenly started freaking out and almost punched him a number of times.

"What's going on with you Sora," Riku asked again.

"I don't know Ku," the brunette whimpered into the silverette's broad chest, "nothing is making sense anymore! I keep seeing this girl in my dreams and I know her, but I can't remember her! Then there's this feeling that something bad is going to happen and its really scaring me Riku! I'm so scared!"

The elder teen just held his lover tighter and rocked him gently, trying to calm him down.

"Do you at least remember the girl's name," he asked lifting Sora's chin so he could look him in the eye.

"No," the boy answered, "but her voice is still there. For some reason…I don't want to forget it, like I have before; but I really don't know what to do…"

Riku sighed, moving his hand to cup Sora's soft cheek; he brushed away the tears with his thumb as the brunette began to relax at the gentle touch. Then he brought the smaller teen's lips to his, slowly and comfortingly; no matter how many times he kissed Sora, he was always thrown into a pure bliss.

Sora felt Riku's tongue brush against his lower lip, asking for entrance; he felt shivers run down his spine as he parted his lips, feeling the moist tongue map out the cavern of his mouth. The smaller teen moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his tan arms around the silverette's pale neck, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced together. After a few minutes they broke apart, both panting heavily; Riku then pulled his lover down back on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around the petite waist and holding him as close as possible.

"I promise you Sora, I won't let anything hurt you," he said kissing the other's forehead, "I'll always be there to protect you."

"I know Ku," Sora smiled as he snuggled against his boyfriend's chest, "I love you."

"I love you too Sora," he responded as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

SAME TIME- Twilight Town…

Ventus was walking through the darkened streets, still trying to wake up; Olette had called him saying that Valerie woke up screaming and then ran out the apartment they agreed to share. He was instantly awake and began to search through the town; he arrived at the train station when he noticed a silhouette at the top of the clock tower. His new found strength helped him to run up the stairs and walked towards to railing; he let out a sigh of relief when he found Valerie leaning against the rusted metal, standing deep in thought and had an aura of confusion and fear about her.

"Valerie," he called out quietly.

"Huh," she answered turning around, upon seeing her friend she relaxed a little, "oh, hey Ventus! What…what are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said walking to stand next to her, "Olette called me saying you woke up screaming and then just left the apartment without a word! What happened?"

"It's nothing," she replied turning to face back out over the railing.

"Look, Valerie, I know we just met and all, but I swear, you can trust me," he insisted, "please tell me!"

The blonde girl looked to her friend, searching his eyes and found sincerity written within them; she leaned her back against the railing, crossing her arms with her head down as she spoke:

"Nightmares…"

"Nightmares," he asked hoping he heard right.

"I…think so, I'm not sure they are nightmares, but more of a memory," she tried explaining, "I keep seeing the same boy, I hear his voice and that's the only thing I can remember when I wake up! There's also this dark feeling that something is going to happen, but I don't want to remember it…"

Ven cautiously wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder; Ven felt her calm down after about 5 minutes, and then he led her from the clock-tower back to the apartment she was sharing with the brunette girl. He walked her up to the door and asked if she needed anything.

"No, I'm good Ven," she said giving him a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see you at 10am then," he clarified.

"Yeah; oh, Ven," she called before he left…

He turned back to look at her; she stepped closer and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before walking through the door.

"Thank you…again. G'night," she smiled shyly before closing the door.

The keyblade master stood stone-still, processing what just happened; she had just kissed HIM…well, it was on the cheek…but still. Ventus walked back to Hayner's still in a daze, but a smile was beginning to crawl across his face as he looked back towards the apartment.

"Goodnight…Valerie."

* * *

plz R&R...i need ideas for names of 'lost citizens' of the Black Swan Kingdom that befriend the twins...

Me: ok...a little love for everyone!

Valerie: what kind of love is this supposed to be?

Me: true love of course!

Valerie: *blushing* oh...


	5. Chapter 4

ok...i know its been awhile, but you try having no internet access for months! same goes for all my other stories too! Plz R&R!

* * *

Two weeks later: Destiny Islands

"…ra…Sora?...SORA!"

The said brunette jumped and fell from his seat on the edge of where the papou tree was; the jump, however, caused him to slip over and fall into the ocean water below. He came back up, spitting out the salty water and looked up to see his friend Kairi staring down at him trying not to laugh.

"Not funny Kai," he called up to her with a pout on his face.

"Sorry Sora, but I was calling your name the last two minutes and you were completely out of it," she pointed out as he climbed up the ladder on the side.

"Sorry, just been kind of…paranoid...no, I don't know what to call it," he sighed falling against the papou trunk.

Kairi stared at her friend in concern, knowing full well that something was wrong; she had confronted Riku earlier about the noticeable change in Sora's behavior, but he was just as lost as she was since Sora didn't like talking about it.

"Sora, you know that you can talk to me or Riku or anyone about what's bothering you," she said kindly, "but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong!"

The brunette looked up at his childhood friend, seeing the worry in her blue eyes; in his heart, he knew that…but he didn't know if he was ready.

"I…I know Kairi, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you guys have always been there for me," he sighed giving her a small smile, "I just…"

"Need time," she finished, knowing him all too well, "and when you're ready, just give me a call or have Riku call us, Ok?"

Sora nodded as he stood up and gave her a hug; he walked over the bridge and started back towards the main island. He felt bad for making everyone worry, especially since they were trying to cheer him up before his birthday next week.

"Maybe…I'll try talking to Riku, I can't stand making him worry so much," the brunette decided as he walked back to the house.

He was unlocking the front door when he noticed a note taped to the mail box with his name on it; opening it, he saw it was from his boyfriend:

Sora,

Mom had me take Yuki over to Mrs. Watson's so she could babysit her for the night. I also have to pick up some groceries for tonight's dinner, so I'll be back in an hour. See ya soon.

Love,

Riku

He couldn't help but laugh at the silverette's note; sometimes he wondered who the feminist in their relationship was, but he never would ask it straight to Riku's face. He walked to the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard the phone ring; noticing it was a number he didn't recognize, he let the answering machine get it.

_'Hi! You've reached the Tanaka's. None of us can reach the phone right now, so leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as…one of us can…_

_….is it off yet Riku?_

_Mom! It's still recording!_

_…Hi, I'm Yuki!_

~beep~

When he heard the voice on the machine, Sora nearly choked on his water and dropped the glass, which shattered into a hundred pieces:

_'Um…hehehe! Sorry, I couldn't help it! Uh, anyway, I'm calling for Riku on behalf of my boyfriend Ventus? He just needs some last minute opinions on the party...who I still have no idea who it's for…but yeah. So if you could just…"_

Sora had practically jumped to the phone before the girl could hang up; he felt his face heat up from embarrassment when he shouted, but his heart was racing in anticipation.

"YOU'RE REAL?!"

"Ex-excuse me," he heard her stutter

"Look I'm sorry I shouted, but your voice, I remember it," he said quickly, "do...do you…remember…the dream?"

"Oh…my…God…." Was all she could say.

Something popped into Sora's mind; a quick word…no, name…so he took a risk and asked:

"….Valerie?"

"S-s—Sora?"

Everything started going downwards from there; an enormous pain built up in Sora's head, causing him to drop the phone, not even hearing the girl's cry over his own. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, and unfortunately…on top of the broken glass shards. He was still screaming, holding his head in pain as images flashed in his mind's eye; thing he hadn't remembered for a long time. He blacked-out just as he felt a pair of arms pull him up; he heard someone calling to him, but he couldn't do anything as his eyes shut and his body fall limp in those strong arms.

Twilight Town:

If Ventus wasn't freaking out, he sure was now. He had been helping Pence and Hayner hang up a 'Happy Birthday' sign when he heard Valerie's scream. He was on a ladder so the scream sent him reeling and collapsed on top of the other blonde. Within five seconds he was up and running; he remembered she said she was going up to the station, so he ran as fast he could.

"Valerie," he shouted as he neared the station tower, only to run into Vivi.

"Ventus, thank goodness I found you," Vivi panted.

"Sorry V! I don't have time I'm trying to find…"

"I know, you're looking for Valerie," she interrupted pulling him towards the clock tower, "that's why I was looking for you! I was with her while she was on the phone trying to call your friend Riku! I think she got a voice mail cause she was leaving a message, but then someone must have picked up; suddenly she looked really pale and then fell to the ground screaming!"

Ventus froze when he saw the blonde girl sprawled on the ground…still and unmoving; she was lying on her side, one arm out-stretched and the across her stomach.

"VALERIE!"

He quickly ran to his girlfriend's side, carefully pulling her up to his chest; he relaxed a little when he saw she was breathing, but what he wanted to know was why she blacked-out in the first place. After a minute, and finding no injuries of any sort, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to their now shared apartment. Walking into her room, he carefully placed her on the bed and walking out to grab a cool, wet cloth to place on her forehead.

"What happened to you Vali," he whispered to himself taking her hand in his.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chptr! just so you know...i will clarify Ven and Val's relationship in a later chptr.

if you have any suggestions for the story, send me a PM or give a notice in a review! thanks again!


End file.
